1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-metallic (e.g., plastic) devices that hold paper, cards, and/or a wallet.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices that hold money, whether in the form of paper currency or credit cards, come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Examples of such devices, sometimes referred to as money clips, are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,327,749, 5,249,437, and 4,675,953, and in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/813,640. Devices known as binder clips, which are typically used in an office setting for keeping documents together, have been used as money clips. This is true of both binder clips without ornamentation of any kind, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,150,073 and 1,139,627, and with ornamentation as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,749. Other binder clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D372,498 and D321,210.